somewhatfandomcom-20200213-history
Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccamagocus
Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccamagocus (or SC:TR) is a sub par lame created by Sockz Games to attract a child audience. Since they only made freaky poker games and Frolf game before this. Those elements were heavily incorprated into the series. Background Sly Cooper and his dad, Conner Cooper, were reading the Raccamagocus to see how Conner beat Clockwerk at a pizza eating contest. However, the Fiendish Five break into the Cooper household. Sly hides in a closet, while the five try to kill Conner. After Conner knocks a block of ketchup off of Muggshot's face. The Panda King uses Palms of Thunder on Conner and Muggshot assumes this killed him (however it just knocked him out for 5 minutes). Clockwerk searches the house frantically and even destroys the closet that Sly was hiding in, but Raleigh decides to use the restroom. In the bathroom he discovers the book under Conner's bathroom reads. Under he also discovers the secret to his master plan. After showing it to the five they leave and laugh maniacally for 3 days straight in their Motel 7. Sly thinking that his dad needs help heads to Interpol. The guy at Interpol, Private Nef, thinks Sly's dad is dead because he smells like hog. Sly being to young to tell the private that he is an idiot, and they ate pork that night starts to break down. The Interpol agent tired of his crying throws him to Neo Cortex home for Orphans (Keep in mind this all happened in five minutes). Sly keeps getting bullied by a 44 year old man who calls himself Goob Chicken. Therefore he joins Bentley Shelloski and Murray Potamus to kick him out. Thus pushing him to become a common street thug. Plot First Sly heads to Interpol station in Bulgaria to steal his file. Bentley hacks the PA system, so Sly walks in the front door and grabs it off a Fat Donut loving Cop's desk. Carmalita thinks he stole the donuts, so she decides to chase the Raccoon. Right when she is about to catch Sly she accidentally jaywalks in front Judy Hopps. Thus she gets sent to Heathrow Prison, and swears revenge on the Cooper. From the file they learn Raleigh made a giant balloon to scare birds. Since, he has pages of the book they head to Wales. After taking out Over 9000 walrus guards. Bentley tells Sly all he had to do was climb on a rope to the balloon. Raleigh talks a bunch of mumbo jumbo about love for pickles. Sly ignores him which comes back to haunt him. They engage in a battle where Raleigh bloats up and hops around. After four hits the Cooper gang assume he is dead and leave. The gang head to Mesa City for a Frolf tournament, but they learn it was a scam to get people in the casino. This makes Murray so mad that he demands Bentley to come up with a plan to destroy his casino. Bentley makes Sly and Bentley collect a bunch of mirrors. Somehow the mirrors implode and Sly sees some pages of the book. Transgressed Muggshot attacks, but Carmalita comes in (apparently escaped) and destroys Muggshot in a rap battle, which almost kills him. Releasing that Sly is there she is about to destroy him to, but Gnasty Gnorc decides to clear her name, since she captured a high profile criminal. Next the gang decides to go vacation, but the airplane is hacked by the Panda King, and crash land right in Mz. Ruby Voodoo parade. She oddly seems happy and invites the game into her house. Being a trap the game have to go through a freaky platforming adventure. When they finally reach Ruby she says she will hand over the page of the book, but only if they play Dance Dance Revolution. Bentley volunteers because he is ashamed of her treatment of Chumley. Bentley comes out victorious and Mz. Ruby says to beware the T in China. Not knowing what she means the gang continues The gang drive underwater until they reach China. After climbing a bunch of freakious mountains, defeating over 9000! apes and riding 30 freaky machines, Murray beats the goob out of the flame fu Panda King. He refuses to reveal the mastermind the group. Just saying it is not freaking huge. Somehow the gang follow a bike trail to the Krakov volcano. Wanting to try out the sick new van they drive in and are trapped in a gas station by Clockwerk. Sly and Murray panic when the door is lock, but Bentley tells they can break the lock, and they start a 10 minute sigh. Clockwerk challenges Sly after he is impressed that he escaped the gas station. Carmalita smells Sly in the volcano so she makes an appearance. They work together to take the bird down. After which she carts the bird to Heathrow. However a dark message appears on all the TV's in the world Raleigh is unleashes his master plan the SHAMPOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Sly arrives a little too late it has already activated and destroyed 75% of Alex Pickle Inc. Bentley cries in horror because that was his favorite pickle company. Raleigh beams Sly in for the finally battle. Raleigh reveals he created a Frog Mech. Sly smashes the vents, while dodge the mechs attacks eventually after 2000 whacks. Carmelita mega jumps into the ship arrests Raleigh, and kisses Sly for no reason. Raleigh vows his revenge, and in fact gets abducted by aliens when transferring to a Cleveland Cell. Rating The game received mixed to horrible reviews for its freakish plot and gooby character development. The controls were also freakish. Newman gave the game 10/10 because he appeared. However, D.J. Lump gave the game 1/10 because he didn't appear. Alex Pickles Inc. hated when 75% of their industry was destroyed. Gameplay The gameplay is mix of stealth platform and chicken roaming. The game allows you chicken roam in every world. Playable Characters includes: Sly Coooper, Bentley Shelloski, Murray Potamus, Carmelita Fockx, Newman (Gooblands version only). Useless Facts *The game is still awaiting a Cleveland, Ohio release. *Originally the game was going to include a cat burglar and a huge orangutan, but they were scrapped because the developer was developing Quantum Frolf the video game. *A movie entitled Sly Cooper is based on the events of this movie is yet to come out. Some sources say it will come out tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day, or the next day, or the next day. *Word is Clockwerk is being replaced by a robot cow in the movie. Category:Lames Category:Lame of the Year Category:Goob Award Category:Sly Coooper Lames